Ferb's Girl
by Mo Dav
Summary: When I girl falls from their favorite tree, Ferb falls in love. What will he do when he doesn't want to let go of this girl? Will she stay instead of moving on? Read to find out! I do not own anything!


**New story! New character! Please tell me what you think...**

Ferb looked up from his project. For weeks now, he would have the occasional feeling that someone was watching him. Now, he felt it again. It sent chills up his spin and down to his toes. He looked around from where he was working at. Phineas and Isabella were giving orders and making sure that they had all the materials while the FireSide girls were directing the trucks where to put the supplies. Shrugging his shoulders, he went back to studying and memorizing the blueprints for their latest invention in the shade of his favorite tree.

"Hey Ferb!" called Phineas from across the yard. Again, Ferb looked up from the blueprints. "How soon do you think we'll be able to start building?"

Ferb gave his step-brother a thumbs up.

"Alright!" he yelled pumping his fist in the air. "Come on! Let's do this."

In a flash, the FireSide Girls were by him, tools in hand. They all begin their assigned jobs: Isabella directing everyone, the FireSide girls bringing them supplies, all while Phineas and Ferb began working on the main structure. On occasion, Buford and Baljeet would and help them.

When all was done, they began to play on it. Screaming, laughing and carrying on, just like always. Suddenly a tan skinned girl fell from their favorite tree. Not a scream fell from her lips. Surprised and ready for action, Ferb quickly holds out his arms in time for the girl to land in his arms. Starring at each other a strange sensation comes over him. A warm buzz flowed from her skin to his.

Ferb wasn't sure how long they stayed like that: him holding this strange and beautiful girl in his small yet strong arms. He stares at her facial features. Her dark black hair blew in his face, but he didn't mind. The girl's shampoo and perfume flows up into his nose, making him dizzy. Her big brown eyes starred up at him, seeming to ask an unspoken question.

"Ferb? Why are you holding that girl?" he hears Phineas ask.

The girl turns her head, looking at the boy who spoke. Feeling a light blush crawl onto his cheeks, Ferb sets her down.

"My name is Mary," the girl with the tan skin says. Her voice has a thick English accent, just like Ferb's. "Hello Phineas. Hello everyone. Are you enjoying the invention that you made today?"

"Pardon me, miss," Ferb said quietly. "but why were you in our tree?"

Mary turned to face the Brit, "I prefer if I spoke to you about that a lone. Do you mind…" Mary pointed up to the tree.

"Actually, I would prefer if we took a quick walk." Ferb held out his hand, feeling an odd feeling in his stomach. When Mary took his hand, his turned to his brother and his friends "You all continue to enjoy your day, we'll be back soon."

With that, the two began to go on a walk.

"So," Ferb began, still holding her hand, "why were you in our tree?"

Mary stares at the sidewalk. "I don't know. Sorry about that. Would you be okay if we walked through the park?"

Ferb nodded. The park was a good place to walk in quiet and think. Although he was mostly thinking about how he was still holding a girl's hand that he barley knew. Her perfume danced around his head. Ferb wondered why he felt as though his heart could beat out of his chest.

Mary lightly pulled Ferb off of the sidewalk, away from many people gathered in the park, for some reason.

"I do not like to be around many people. It makes me uncomfortable. Would you mind is we find a place to sit?" Mary whispers.

Ferb leads Mary away from the people. He doesn't like people either. He would much rather stay in a quiet area and build or fix something but now, he is with a girl that he could spend hours actually talking to.

"So Mary tell me about yourself," Ferb asks as he finds a nice patch of grass to sit on.

Mary sits beside him, sitting closer than any girl has before. Ferb almost feels as if he leaned a certain amount and way that he would be able to kiss her. Ferb for a moment. He never thought about kissing a girl before. What was so different about this girl?

"For many years, I grew up in England. The schools there were very nice. That is until we had an exchange program. I came here with the girl who was transferred. I wanted to see what the famous United States was all about. For many more years, I traveled around the U.S. until I came here, to Danville. It is very nice, I must say." Ferb raised his eyebrows. She traveled around the U.S.? Doesn't she have parents that miss her? "I know what you're thinking. I'm an orphan. Anyway, I arrived in your neighborhood, one day."

Ferb chuckled, "Which invention did you stumble upon?" He looked out into the trees, wondering what Phineas and Izzy were doing.

The tan girl turned his face towards her. "The roller coaster, the second time. Although the inventions are not why I stayed."

Ferb tilted his head in her hand. The warmth from his face was probably burning her hand. "Then why did you stay? Why not move on?"

Mary balled her fist in his shirt, "You" she whispered.

That final word rung in his head as his lips made contact with hers. A strange warm buzz washed over him as he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her down onto the grass. He expected her to pull away, when he deepened the kiss. Instead, the two stayed lied on the grass for what seemed like a long time.

Finally, breaking away, Ferb whispered, "We should get back. Would you like to stay for dinner?"

"I would love to."

The two headed to Ferb's house, where Phineas waited for them. When he saw that they were holding hands he beamed.

"Wow, Ferb. I didn't know a walk could be so rewarding." Phineas said in his usual happy tone.

"Well, we did more than walk." Ferb said before getting an elbow in the ribs. "Ouch. Mother, may Mary stay for dinner?"

Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher smiled down at Ferb. "Of course, dear."

Ferb broke away from Mary, holding up a finger. Rushing inside, Ferb whispered something into his mother's ear.

"I think that would be very nice."

Ferb moved quickly. He grabbed a duffle bag, a pillow, a blanket, some canned food, and a few small, hand-held heat packs. Storing them beside the couch, he heads back outside to his girlfriends.

He stops in his tracks. Did he just call Mary his girlfriend? He barley knows her. Yet, it seems like he has known her for quite a while. He smiles as he goes out to Mary.

He walks out to find Mary and his step-brother talking. Clearing his throat, he asks, "Mary, from what you told me earlier today, I would like to know if you would mind staying the night?" Mary and Phineas stop talking.

Phineas cocks his head sideways. "Where would she sleep? Does Mom say its okay?"

Ferb nods, "Mother said that Candace and Mary could sleep in our room and we could sleep in the living room."

Mary wraps her arms around him, "That is very sweet, but you don't have to."

Hugging her back, he says into her hair, "It is all arranged. Please, stay?"

She nods her head, burring her face in his neck.

 **Should I continue?**


End file.
